With Arms Wide Open
by literarylolita
Summary: At the beginning of her second semester of her senior year, Casey can't seem to stop throwing up pie. Rusty's the one who has to tell her why... ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Swine Flu

**Hello, all! I thought I would take a stab at a pregnancy fic focusing on Cappie and Casey. I do not own Greek, ABC Family does, and I really hope they renew this amazing show for a fourth season! **

**It should be noted that this story begins immediately after Christmas break in the current season. I'm not sure EXACTLY where this is going to go and am open to suggestions! I hope you guys like this, and reviews would make me extremely happy! ****J**

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the KT house. One member of the sleeping couple stirred. Then she jumped and RAN to the bathroom down the hall, where she proceeded to expel the blackberry pie she ate at three in the morning. "Well, I doubt Cap and I will be eating that particular flavor again…" the nauseated blonde uttered before heaving once more. Blackberry was not the type of pie to be put on the couple's taboo list; in the past two weeks Casey's stomach had rejected both banana cream and chocolate silk. "I must have the flu…hope it's not swine…" Casey said to herself. Come to think of it, she had also thrown up the Cheeseoritos Ashleigh stole from Rebecca's room last week. And two nights ago, she and Cappie went out for cheeseburgers and fries, which didn't agree with her GI system either. Casey grabbed the pink toothbrush she kept at the Kappa Tau house and brushed her teeth, not wanting to gross her boyfriend out with vomit-breath when she kissed him good morning. Heading down the hall, she made a mental note to make an appointment at the student health center if her stomach bug didn't go away soon. She hadn't had a fever or cold symptoms so she wasn't too worried. Climbing back into Cappie's bed, she silently thanked God for the man she loved. It had been a little over a month since the lovers got back together, and Casey honestly couldn't remember a happier time in her life.

"Good morning, Gorgeous." Cappie was awake and stretching in that sexy way of his. He pulled Casey in for a kiss. "Ooh, minty lips. Are you so into me that you feel the need to sneak out of bed and brush your teeth in the morning? I'd kiss you even if you had morning breath, Case." Casey giggled.

"No, Dear, sadly, that's not it. I still seem to have a bug."

"You're still yacking?"

"Yeah. I should probably go to the doctor or something. Maybe I'm developing Acid Reflux. Both of my parents have it."

"You do need to go! I don't like it when my girlfriend is sick." Casey grinned from ear to ear. "What's that smile for? Not that I'm complaining. I love that smile."

"I just love to hear you call me your girlfriend. It's a nice sound."

"Awe, aren't you sweet…" Casey playfully punched him. "Oh, you're gonna get it Case…" Cappie tickled the petite blonde in his bed until she begged him to stop. "Okay, okay," Cappie relented. "What do you want to do today, my sweet?" It was Sunday.

"Actually Cap, I promised Rusty I would have brunch with him." She winced at the word "brunch". Rusty told Casey he MISSED her the other day. Between dealing with ZBZ drama, the start of a new semester, and…pie, Casey had sort of neglected her little brother. She didn't mean to, of course. "I'd invite you, but I think he wants some sibling bonding time or something."

"It's okay," said Cappie as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Will I see you tonight? I could get a pie."

"I'll be over, but could we…skip the pie?" Cappie looked shocked and appaled. "I don't want any more flavors to be ruined for me!" explained Casey. "So just until I'm less likely to regurgitate the best dessert known to man, I'd like to go on a pie hiatus."

"Sure thing, little minx," said Cappie. "Now…how bad ARE you feeling? Are you up for any sort of physical activity?" He grinned wickedly.

"I think I could manage a little something…but only for you."

Cappie didn't hesitate. He took off Casey's tank top and began massaging her breasts with his freakishly strong hands.

"Ow!" Casey exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Cappie jumped up, alarmed that he might have hurt his lover.

"Nothing, just not so rough."

"I…I'm sorry. I thought I was being gentle." Cappie looked stricken.

"It's okay. Come here." She pulled him to her and their lips crashed together with the electricity that always ignited when they kissed.


	2. Brunch and Tears

**Here's chapter two! Rusty figures out what's going on with Casey. I own nothing but my imagination. Reviews would make me happy! Also, I am new to this site and can't figure out how to enable anonymous reviews, so if anyone knows and can fill me in I'd appreciate it! :)**

Rusty sat on the bench outside the local Bob Evan's and tapped his foot in agitation. Casey was ten minutes late for their meeting, and he had about had enough. Ever since his sister got back together with her first love, she had been too busy spending time in his room doing things no brother wants to think about to spend any time with said brother. Even over Christmas break the two were inseparable; for the first week, Cappie came home to Chicago to meet their parents. Sure, he had met them at Rusty's freshman parent's weekend, but Cappie wasn't Casey's boyfriend then. Now he was forced to be seen in a different light. Rusty wasn't quite sure how Russell and Karen Cartwright felt about the Kappa Tau president, but the whole ordeal could have gone much less smoothly than it did. The day after Christmas, Casey boarded a plane with her boyfriend; the two were headed to Arkansas, the latest place Cappie's parents resided. Rusty hadn't heard how that went since the two were too busy spending time with each other to bother paying any attention to him. _"Gee, Rusty, could you have much more of a pity party for yourself? You deserve the nickname anchor right now; you just keep bringing yourself down."_ The truth was Rusty missed the couple. Just because his big brother and big sister were dating, it didn't mean they had any right to forget about their shared little brother! _"Wow, Cap was right, this campus IS incestuous." _A familiar looking red car drove up. Casey, looking frantic, got out and ran towards the restaurant.

"God, Rusty, I'm so sorry I'm late."

Rusty observed his sister. She didn't seem like herself. She had bags under her eyes, was rather pale, and the thing that struck Rusty as the most odd was the fact that she didn't match. Also, her hair was in a messy ponytail and little to no make-up donned her face.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Rusty asked, ignoring Casey's apology.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just…never mind. Come on, I'm hungry."

The siblings ordered pancakes and coffee. Rusty ordered bacon as his side while Casey got a fruit plate. Rusty filled in Casey on the rest of Christmas break in Chicago, how he had yet to hear anything about his pending grant, and the continued passive aggressive treatment he received from Dale. Casey nodded in a supportive-sister fashion as she chowed down on her pancakes.

"Hungry much?" asked Rusty as his watched his sister inhale the griddle goods.

"Yeah, I've been nauseated off and on a lot lately and can't seem to keep anything in my stomach for long. Seems like I'm always hungry."

"You were sick at Christmas. Is this the same bug?"

"I guess so. I'm really tired too. And this morning, when Cappie and I were-"she stopped as she began to blush. She felt so close to her brother that she sometimes forgot he was just that: her brother. They talked about almost everything, but her sex life was taboo. Especially her sex life with Rusty's big brother. _"God, this campus is incestuous...I'm gonna have to point that out to Cappie." _Rusty blinked at her. "I'm just…sore. In places."

Now it was Rusty's turn to blush. The blushing didn't last long, though, for his facial features twisted into confusion. _"Casey's been nauseated, sore, and tired for a while now…"_ He didn't like the potential destination for his train of thoughts. "Have you had any fever or cold-like symptoms?"

"No, none at ALL," she responded as she stuffed another bite of pancake in her mouth. "Weird, huh?"

Rusty paled. Cappie and his sister have been back together for over a month, and he had the unfortunate experience of walking in on them in Casey's childhood bedroom. He KNEW that they were sexually active, didn't just assume it. Surely they wouldn't be so stupid, though. Surely Cappie would want to protect his girlfriend. Surely Casey knew about those little things called condoms.

"What's wrong, Rus?" You look about as good as I've been feeling.

"Casey, are you…could you be…"

"What? What are you talking about? You're being weirder than usual…"Casey trailed off. She knew what Rusty was getting at. _"I can't be…when did I have my last period?"_ The realization that she hadn't menstruated all break hit her. In fact, she hadn't been on her period since before…_"Oh God, since before Thanksgiving."_

The eldest Cartwright sibling proceeded to return her pancakes to the plate they were served on.

"_Sunny days, chasing the clouds away…"_ Cappie internally sang the Sesame Street theme song. He was in a good mood; he and his brothers had a good day for the first time since Wade, Jeremy and Ferret were expelled. Stink bombs were always a fun weapon, especially when used against the Omega Chis. He opened the door to his bedroom and wished he hasn't; his good mood was immediately ruined when he saw his girlfriend sitting on his bed, red-faced and crying.

"What's wrong Casey?" Cappie was alarmed. He rushed to his bed and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair as he did so. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

"I-Cappie, I..." she was sobbing uncontrollably. It killed Cappie to see her like this.

"Honey, you can tell me anything. You've been there for me through all the douche moves that have taken place lately. You've stood by me and ignored Evanescence. I'm here for you now."

"This is just going to add more to your…" she hiccupped. "…plate". Casey felt incredibly guilty. _"All Cappie's been through lately, and I had to go and get…pregnant."_

"Well babe, I like to eat. Tell me."

"_Maybe he could have a chafing dish…"_ Casey smiled for the first time since that morning. Right after hurling her breakfast in Bob Evan's, Rusty drove her to CVS where she bought five pregnancy tests. He sat outside the bathroom in the pharmacy while Casey peed on five different sticks. All five told her the same inevitable news: she was pregnant. Too shook up to drive, Rusty took her to the KT house and snuck her in so his brothers wouldn't see her crying and wonder what was going on. "Cappie…I don't know how to say this..."

It was Cappie's turn to look pale. What if Casey went to the doctor and found out she was really sick? What if someone had hurt her? His internal rage built up. "Casey, please tell me what's wrong."

The doe-eyed blonde looked up into the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. All she could do was whisper the truth, vocalize what she already knew and make it real: "I'm pregnant."


	3. Quoting Seth Rogen

Cappie stared at his girlfriend; she returned the gaze fervently, lips quivering and eyes watering. _"She's pregnant. She's pregnant. Oh, shit, maybe…maybe she means pregnant with emotion! What do I say? What do I do…do something! She's crying! What do I do…?"_

"Cap?" croaked Casey between sniffles.

"Pregnant?" Cappie asked with a faux smile upon his face. "Like…with a baby?" _"Way to go, dude, quote stoner Seth Rogan when your girlfriend tells you she's carrying your child."_

"DO I LOOK LIKE KATHERINE HEIGL TO YOU?!?!?!?!?!" Casey started sobbing.

"No, no…well, kind of…you're both hot blondes…" _"For the love of God Cap, quit making jokes! Wait, she's laughing!" _She was. And crying. Casey Cartwright had a whole plethora of emotions on her plate; one thing was for sure, though, Cappie put a smile on her face.

"Cap…I'm scared." Sniffles still escaped the blonde.

"Casey…I…" Cappie took a moment to stare at the woman sitting on his bed. She was a wreck, there's no doubting that. Her golden hair was in pigtails; the ZBZ sweats that donned her legs had wet marks on the knees. Cappie could only assume Casey had been curled up in a ball, crying. Her eyes were rimmed with red, but they looked at Cappie with such adoration that all he could do was say what he'd been thinking for three years: "I love you."

…….

The quiet, in all actuality, only lasted about ten seconds, but years later Cappie would swear it filled hours. "Case?" he asked tentatively.

"You don't have to say that," she whispered. "Just because I'm pregnant."

Cappie actually laughed out loud. "You honestly think I'm saying those Kappa Tau-forbidden words just because you're having my baby? It helps, though." He wrapped her tiny form in his arms. "Casey, I've loved you for years. I always have, and based on the history of yours truly, I probably always will."

"You really do love me, don't you?" She had finally quit weeping, little involuntary gasps being all that remained of her crying jag.

"Um, yeah," he was laughing.

"I love you too, Cap. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out…I never stopped, I just tried to deny…" he shut her up with his lips. The two kissed sweetly, tentatively, holding each other. When they broke apart, Casey whispered: "Are you scared?"

Cappie thought for a moment. _"Do I lie and make her feel safe and better, or do I do the grown up thing and tell the truth?"_ He knew what he had to say if the two of them were going to make their relationship work: "Terrified."

The sun woke her up the next morning. It streamed through Cappie's window as it always did around 8 A.M. Turning over, she looked at the man she loved sleeping peacefully. Her thought drifted back to last night.

"_Casey, what do you want to do?"_

"_I don't know. I always thought that if this happened to me, I'd just get it…taken care of. But now I just don't know."_

"_Why now?"_

"_Well, because…because this is OUR baby, Cap! We…we could…we could be parents." She flinched, afraid her boyfriend would freak out._

_He smiled._

"_Casey, I want to say I'll support you in whatever you do, and ultimately, I will. But Casey…I wanna be a dad!"_

_His smile was infectious._

"_But…we're so young. You haven't even picked a major! I want to go to grad school and move to Washington and-" For the second time that evening, Cappie quieted his girlfriend with a kiss._

"_Casey, while all of those things may be true, there's one little thing you're forgetting. One little thing that will make this work."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Karmic Synergy." He smirked. _

"_I'm so scared."_

"_I know. But like you said, we're three years wiser. Hopefully, that means we're at least a little wise. So…" He looked eager. "What do you want to do?"_

"_Could we…could we sleep on it?" She looked hopeful. _

"_Of course. Come here." Casey laid her head on Cappie's chest and fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted from the life-changing day._

**So sorry for the delay! Finals are really kicking my rear end! The next chapter will be up tomorrow or later tonight. This one is kind of long for stuff I normally write, I hope that makes up for my tardiness! Please review =)**

After recollecting the prior night's events, Casey focused on the present. And the future. _"Can I really see myself with a baby in less than nine months? Is the stress it will put on my future worth it? Would I be a good mom? What will Ashleigh say? My parents? Rusty? Oh God, Rusty…would he be supportive if she raised the baby? Of course he would…with him as an uncle and Cappie as a dad…"_ She was smiling again. At the thought of Cappie. Always at the thought of Cappie. As many questions as Casey had, the only answer she knew for sure was that yes, Cappie was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She placed her hand on her stomach; at that moment, she knew what she wanted-no, what she had-to do. "Cap!" She shook her boyfriend. "Cap, wake up!"

"Hmm?" Cappie opened his eyes and stretched. The sunlight his Casey's hair and made her look like a goddess (at least to him).

She grinned from ear to ear. "I want to do this. I want to have this baby with you."

Before Casey knew it, she was being covered in kisses from head to toe by the man she created life with.

**Author's Note: This is turning out to be a bit fluffier than I intended. I'm really going to try to make this as little OOC as possible. Let me know your thoughts and suggestions, I honestly will take them into consideration! **


End file.
